Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=aircraft carrier |cost= |length=400 meters |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine=2x plasma fusion drive |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor= |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=*2x STINGER SAM launchers *2x Firestorm CIWS *6x X-103 Anti-Aircraft Guns |crew=6000 |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity=Typical loadout: *12 F-406 Katana fighters *30 F-778 Knife fighters *10 Broadsword Bombers *20 Gull Dropship *15 Pelican Dropship *20 Raptor, Owl, Sparrowhawk or Caracara Gunships *30 Hornets |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |counterpart= |era= Necros War |affiliation=UNSC }} The Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier is a UNSC seagoing vessel of the Necros War. Description Though much of the UNSC Navy is concentrated in the operation of spacecraft, the UNSC still operates armed seagoing vessels to defend commerce shipping and rapidly project massive firepower anywhere on the planet on Earth and other planets with large oceans. The largest of these vessels is the . The Megaladon looks a lot like an aircraft carrier from the mid 20th century onward,with a large, flat fight deck for launching and landing aircraft. The flight deck has long, straight section for launching conventional aircraft and another section at approximately a 45 degree angle from the main flight deck for landing aircraft. Parts of he rear and sides are devoted to parking aircraft, while other areas are used as take off and landing pads for VTOL aircraft. The carrier has three central "islands" making up the superstructure, with a Firestorm point defense laser turret mounted on the roof of two of the three "islands" and radar equipment on the central "island". For further air defense, the carrier also carries two large STINGER SAM box launchers and six X-103 Anti-Aircraft Gun/SAMs. Aircraft F-778 Knife The F-778 Knife is a light fighter aircraft designed to quickly intercept and destroy enemy air and space craft. The F-778s of a Megalodon-class carrier play much the same role as their counterparts on ground bases or space-based carriers, namely the role of destroying fighters and bombers before they reach the carrier with it's cannons and AIM-11 CLAW missiles. The F-778 can also carry rockets, air-to-ground, and bombs for bombing and ground attack missions. F-406 Katana The Katana is the UNSC's standard fighter aircraft. Like the Knife, the Katana can be base aboard spacecraft, seagoing vessels or land based. The Katana is armed with 50mm cannons and typically carries AIM-11 CLAW and ASM-13 TALON missiles. The Katana is used mainly for air superiority and combat air patrol missions, but can also be loaded with bombs for a ground attack role. I-550 Broadsword The Broadsword is a multipurpose bomber with three main variants. The main variant, that of a capital ship interdictor is rarely deployed from seagoing vessels, though Megalodon-class aircraft carriers do carry a supply of ASM-13 TALON missiles, so a B-550 or A-550 can easily be converted to the Broadsword variant to engage enemy spacecraft such as Necros Assault Ships. The B-550 Scimitar and A-550 Dao versions of the Broadsword are much more commonly deployed from the Megalodon, the B-550 being a variant armed with a large bombload for striking at enemy positions and concentrations of enemy forces, and the Dao, a tank hunter intended for destroying enemy armor with it's cannons and anti tank missiles. Though it is definitely not a fighter aircraft, the Broadsword is still highly manuverable and can hold it's own in a dogfight with it's six 20mm cannons. A-110 Axe The A-110 Axe is a highly manuverable multirole attack aircraft armed with a massive 30mm rotary cannon capable of destroying tanks and a massive array of missiles, bombs, and rockets. When armed with air-to-air missiles, the Axe is capable of playing the role of an atmospheric fighter, armed with TALON missiles, it can attack any enemy spacecraft that have made their way into a planet's atmosphere, armed bombs, it can make an effective light bomber. It's primary role, however, is that of a tank hunter, destroying enemy armor with it's devastating gatling gun and PINCER and BARB missiles. F/AV-77 Raptor The F/AV-77 Raptor is a UNSC VTOL with unparalleled speed and manuverability. The aircraft is capable of performing the role of both a fighter and a gunship, carrying a 20mm cannon and an internal weapons bay for carrying air-to-air missiles, air-to-ground missiles, or rockets. The Raptor is more than capable of shooting down even dedicated fighter aircraft. AV-49D Sparrowhawk